1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for screening items of baggage or packages which may be used, for example, in airports.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Particularly at airports, it is often necessary or desirable to screen passenger baggage for potential threats or contraband items. In light of recent terrorist activities, it is becoming more important to accurately screen baggage. However, with increasing air traffic, it is also becoming more necessary to expedite the screening procedure to avoid long delays. Conventional systems for passenger baggage screening at airports use separate departure screening, for explosives, weapons, etc., and arrival screening for contraband items such as currency or drugs on international flights. Therefore, conventional systems require at least two baggage screening systems—one at a passenger's point of origin, a second at the passenger's destination, and possibly additional systems at any intermediary stops between the passenger's point of origin and his/her destination.
Such baggage inspection systems include X-ray imaging systems, which may employ transmitted and/or scattered X-ray radiation, vapor detection systems, magnetic resonance imaging systems, and other types of inspection systems. The X-ray imaging systems incorporate an X-ray single or dual energy source and a scanning system to scan the object to be inspected with and X-ray beam produced by the source. Some systems use a single-view source and detector arrangement, while others utilize a dual-view or multi-view arrangement. The single-view or dual-view systems usually scan baggage as it moves on a conveyor, using a fan beam or scanning pencil beam of X-rays to provide projection images. The multi-view, CT-type systems generally scan stationary baggage and process data corresponding to absorption of X-rays to reconstruct a cross-sectional view of the contents of the baggage. Conventional systems include a processing device which may optionally digitally manipulate the image generated by the detector arrangement, and a display system which presents the image for inspection by an operator, who then decides whether contraband is located in the baggage based on the shape and location of the imaged items. Generally, in conventional systems, analysis of the image by the operator is done at the same physical location as where the inspection system is located.
UN/EDIFACT (United Nations Rules for Electronic Data Interchange for Administration, Commerce and Transport) is a set of internationally agreed to standards, directories and guidelines for the electronic exchange of structured data and, in particular, electronic exchanges related to trade in goods and services between independent computerized information systems. The UN/EDIFACT system is the standard for communications in the air transport industry, and is the language by which airlines and airports communicate their reservations, scheduling, and passenger and baggage information. A system known as Advance Passenger Information (API) is a system that utilizes UN/EDIFACT data to transmit and process passenger manifests. Passengers whose data matches a “threat profile” may be separated for second-tier customs screening at destination airports. In the API system, passenger identification may be sent to customs authorities at a destination airport while aircraft is in flight. The passenger identification data can be compared to computer databases containing profiles before the passengers arrive. Although this system expedites the customs procedure by second-tier screening only passengers who match the high risk profile model, the system relies on profiling individuals, and therefore suffers from several drawbacks. For example, much of security profiling is based on the racial or ethnic origin of the passenger, leading to claims of racial discrimination and unlawful search and seizure. Another problem with the system is that it does not screen all passengers, but only those that match the high risk profile model, resulting in an at least partially ineffective system which may miss some baggage that includes illegal contraband.